


疯狂一世界

by LinC229



Category: Rusty Lake | Cube Escape (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2019-07-17 19:57:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16102712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinC229/pseuds/LinC229
Summary: 他终于是一名好的炼金术士了。





	疯狂一世界

成为一个好的炼金术士需要什么？

阿尔伯特凡达布姆不知道。他是从父亲的书房里找到那密室的，当时他的父亲已经去世许多年，但模样都仍完好，保持着詹姆斯凡达布姆最后一次离开时的样子。

他在旋转楼梯扶手上的尘灰上留下几个指痕，出去时一遍一遍地洗手，仿佛流水能带给他无尽的安全感。后来，他逃离课堂或者集体活动时间又下来过几次，他合上暗门，举着盏蜡烛，哆哆嗦嗦地接近上一次在地上留下的脚印，最终确定知道这里的只有他一个人而已。

他和他的家人关系绝不算融洽。

一开始，他以为这只是个秘密的暗室，他的父亲可能肩负着某国特工的身份，而后一切伴随他的猝死进入坟墓，潘多拉的盒子终有一天会被后人打开。他和那盏蜡烛一起历下地狱，就放在桌子上，在那些奇妙的玻璃器械旁边。

阿尔伯特读书很快，送人下地狱时自己还很年轻。他转动井轴之后向下看，动作几乎是机械的，那男孩的发顶很快被黑漆漆的井水吞没。奇妙的情感一瞬间漫溢上了他的心房，那并非单纯可以被说明。但可以肯定的是，阿尔伯特不觉得愧疚，他看着自己的姐妹日渐消瘦，他甚至做到了一个合格的兄弟该做的那些事，但没人爱听他的安慰。那太真诚以至于太反常。

失去了一个随时随地可能窥视秘密的小男孩，他进出暗室的次数变得更频繁，就像汲取某些欲罢不能的药物。他开始接触那些封面看起来弥漫着元素本色的书，由于没有前车之鉴，他并不知道自己的进程究竟算快还是慢，他时常在玻璃球具的倒影里看见自己。他满意地发现自己比那张合照里的老人看起来更加阴森。

爱玛凡达布姆死去那天，他的母亲崩溃了，塞缪尔的脚被冻住，而艾达无声尖叫起来。是阿尔伯特抱着她已然僵硬了的身体，将她自绳子上解救下来。

阿尔伯特转头时发现塞缪尔站在门框下看着他，悄无声息地。家里的长男全身被阴影所覆盖。他看起来很悲伤——第一次，阿尔伯特没有从他的眼睛里遇到痛恨。

阿尔伯特收回在冷水里冲淋到红肿破皮的手，走出盥洗室去，他留塞缪尔在里面哭泣。

家族的疯狂已经开始，没人能逆转这过程，唯有时间——时间。

疯狂啊。

阿尔伯特极富技巧性地切割着艾达的腹腔，利用从土中提取出的纯净金属，雕琢一把小刀，崭新的炼金道具能够保持器官的生命力。他戴着顶鹿角跨坐在她身上，那具尸体正像爱玛一样变得冰凉而僵硬。

他向旁边看了一眼，静止的血如同一面湖泊，将凡达布姆家仅剩的继承人镶嵌在里面。他用双手捧起子宫，连同繁杂的血管和神经一起。他在塞缪尔的眼睛里看见生命力，就像爱玛死去的时候，他好像看见有什么魂灵藏进了兄弟的躯壳内，鼓动那颗心脏。

他冲了杯绿色的生命药剂灌进塞缪尔嘴里。

——————

阿尔伯特做了好几年的实验。起初，是在小动物身上，后来则进展到尸体。他没背着塞缪尔，他已经不再需要这样做，莱纳德离开了家，他几乎每天都沉浸于外科手术行业中，依靠术式维持生命，就像泡在罐子里头的塞缪尔。

在生命的最后几个月，塞缪尔已经不再和他争论。这几年他们的交谈比这一辈子能想象到的都要多，也许因为疼痛需要转移注意力，他的身体已经承受不了太多的止痛剂了，每天摆放在研究台上的尸体还要比他完整一点，那些从远端开始腐烂的肢体由阿尔伯特捏着小刀精准地切去。

经过四年的实验之后，塞缪尔终于被搬上了手术台。阿尔伯特将整间暗室擦拭得一尘不染，他将长满植物的花盆摔碎在地上，然后从土中拾回新鲜的子宫，连缀着阴道和完整的外部器官。艾达的子宫，那是他们都挚爱着的女人的果实，在找到正确的移植方法之前，一直被花所保存。

持续了一天一夜的吻合手术，在那个年代，阿尔伯特所触碰的每一项技术都惊世骇俗。也许他能依靠这些赚得盆满钵满，再没有人胆敢歧视般看着他的脸——但他并不在意。他擦了擦汗，重新面对那具青白得像尸块的身躯。在他的手中历经的生命如流水，他只想一次次将其攥紧。

四肢缠着白布的塞缪尔被他每日推着出来晒太阳，阿尔伯特甚至开始翻菜谱。他尽力改善着自己的身体，为了孕育正常的孩子，而塞缪尔因为需要滋养新生的器官，也开始逐渐恢复了进食。他们的相处就像一对夫妇。阿尔伯特终身未娶，不过他看多了艾达和塞缪尔之间的事，就在那棵老树下面，曾经为一个夭儿架设秋千的地方，他冲动地吻了塞缪尔，然后被兄弟口中腐烂的气味熏得吐了出来。

塞缪尔好像很高兴的样子，扯了扯僵死的嘴角。

他每夜和塞缪尔交合。塞缪尔有感觉，阿尔伯特确保他从里到外都有着绝对敏感的触觉，那比起快乐来说更像一种羞辱。但拥有艾达的人始终只有塞缪尔一个人，即使到了这种时候，他和她都被动地接受着自己的阴茎，阿尔伯特仍感觉到寒冷。

他们在大床上翻滚，阿尔伯特将塞缪尔摆弄成各种姿势，这种事由炼金术士做起来乐此不疲。回到生活中极大地增加了塞缪尔活着的信心，在冰冷席台上呆过三年没有见到阳光的人，甚至是迷幻地迎合着自己的兄弟，从嘶哑的声带里挤出发音。

塞缪尔很快怀孕了。他在第一次孕吐时试图自杀，剧烈挣扎划破了残缺不全的四肢，流出的血液接近一种澄澈的透绿色。他后来就再也没有这样做过，孩子，那个女儿剧烈地透支了他所有的精神，面对那具消瘦的躯壳，阿尔伯特仍然保持着一周两三次的性交频率。艾达的感觉令人迷恋，他甚至没法戒除，即使塞缪尔已经开始长出尸斑。生命药剂苟延残喘。

他不再伪装一个仍有活气的家族中人，塞缪尔又被关回了地下，这次他连反抗都懒得。夜晚，只有夜晚他会被阿尔伯特视如珍宝般地放回床上，偶尔他们会真做，但大部分时间阿尔伯特只是摸着胎动，像一个父亲那样傻笑。他还是第一次做父亲。往年他只干过杀小孩的事，如今却不禁胆怯起来，又往井下摇了不少吃食。胎儿生长得很大，过多的羊水有时在阿尔伯特的推挤中甚至会从艾达的下体喷出，黏稠地弄湿一腿。没人介意这些。

七个月之后，一切都结束了。

阿尔伯特用手将萨穆尔的单眼合起。鲜血停留在萨穆尔脸上如同一面战痕。阿尔伯特的兄长这辈子活得普普通通，婚丧嫁娶，传宗接代，他的人生在凡达布姆家里简直是异军突起式的平顺，从未成功反抗过什么。

他从他破开的腹中抱起了女婴。她全身沾满叔伯的血液，不断啼哭着，他捧着她有力的小脖子，没有任何肮脏的感觉，只剩自豪，真正的生命从仇恨中诞生。阿尔伯特想，无论他之前的人生多么失败，从现在起，他终于是一名好的炼金术士了。

END


End file.
